


Personal Pail

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee takes advantage of Karkat's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Pail

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous.

He makes the most miraculous sounds, your little mutant. You’ve barely even touched his little nook and he’s practically wailing. Motherfucker’s in heat. You can practically taste the pheromones coming off of him. He’s noisy and oh so responsive, just the way you like your sluts. You appreciate that he’s not trying to run or resist as your brush your fingers up and down his sloppy folds from behind. You don’t appreciate how he’s trying to rob you of the miraculous view of his nook by closing his legs. You remove your fingers from his nook and grip the backs of his thighs to yank them apart, almost causing him to fall flat on the coupling platform. You move to hover over him and nip a red-flushed ear before growling as you flick your long bulge on his nook.

“So wet for me already. I’m gonna pail you through the mattress. Make you motherfucking sing for the messiahs.”

He shakes and whimpers at your words and you chuckle. He’s in for quite a pail tonight. You grip his hips, tilting them up before you surge your hips forward with a grunt. Karkat screams from you filling him so suddenly but the hot rush of liquid gushing out of him around your bulge shows how much his body loves it, whether his pan wants to or not. He’s so wet and open from being in heat that your entire bulge enters him, even the thick base. You start a rough pace of brutal thrusting and grinding, taking him completely and entirely. You’re nothing if not thorough.

“Like that? Yeah, you little mutant slut? Fucking love my bulge all up in your tight…little…nook. Aww yeah, motherfucker. Take it. Feesl so fucking good. Gonna fill you full of material until it’s coming out of that pretty mouth of yours.”

You slap his round little ass once to hear him squeal, and once more just to watch it jiggle. You made a good decision choosing him as your bearer. Your genes coupled with his will make beautiful heirs. You plant your knees between his legs and push outwards, spreading his legs wider as you spread your own legs. You lean down to wrap your arms around his waist, pinning his arms to his body as well, and you start humping into him. Each thrust is a languid flick of your body, starting at your chest and rolling down to your hips. You’ve got him yipping with each thrust and it would be almost funny if it wasn’t so adorably sexy.

“Please… Too much. Please slow down!”

“Slow down?”

You pound into him even faster, grunting and panting between words.

“You want to be a good motherfucker for me, right? Want to… make me happy? You… should be motherfucking grateful…nnnh… I chose you for this. You’ll be happy with me, bro. You’ll give me heirs. Beautiful motherfuckers like you…running around with life. All because…I chose you. Not to mention I’ll be pounding…this…sweet…motherfucking…NOOK…until you’re cumming so hard it’ll… all up and make you want to cry.”

It sounded like Karkat was crying now but that’s okay. The soft panting between warbling mewls said he was enjoying it enough. You decide to give him a little break from your jarring thrusting to grind into him. Your bulge thrashes inside him while you hump and roll your body hard and fast. You’re so deep inside him that you can feel the lips of his nook brushing against the top of your own nook. It makes you shudder each time it happens, shaking your voice with each tremble of your body. His nook clenches deliciously around you, strangling your bulge in hot wetness. It is oh so motherfucking good, so good you feel you should tell him about it. You lick his shoulder before purring dirty shit in his ear.

“Your greedy little nook is practically sucking me in. You must want my material so motherfucking bad. Oh, don’t worry, bro. This here motherfucker is going to give it to you right and proper. Mmmmh feels so fucking good. Shit you’re gonna cum aren’t you? Motherfucker, you better not cum until I say you can. Don’t you dare fucking cum.”

You start thrusting into him again, grunting and groaning as you impale his nook with brutal speed. The sound of wet flesh slapping together accompanies his loud moaning and it is the most wicked of symphonies to your ears. Your thighs and groin are practically drenched in his hot fluids and it burns your skin in the most miraculous of ways. You stop thrusting to push deep into him, hips shaking from how hard you have them pressed against his plushy ass. You give yourself a minute just to feel all of him, not moving in favor of feeling every trembling wall of his nook around your bulge. His nook starts to clamp down tight around you and then loosens slightly. He’s doing his best not to cum and you find it quite endearing that he’s trying so hard for you. You have mercy on him and resume thrusting, being so close yourself and almost ready to release.

“Cum for me.”

Holy mirthful messiahs! Karkat lifts his hips up to meet yours and fucking shrieks as he cums, white hot material spewing out his shivering nook from around your bulge. Your startled moan trails off into growls and grunts as you continue you slam into his nook. The noises your thrusting makes is wet and squishy, so obscene that the implications of the sound makes your spine tingle. Karkat is whining and whimpering beneath you but you pay no mind, gritting your teeth as you near climax. After a few more snaps of your hips, you bury your bulge deep inside him and release with a roar. The pleasure is blindingly intense as it buzzed down your spine and shoots from your twitching bulge, making your hips stutter as you grind out your orgasm. You collapse on top of him, kissing his back and shoulders as he pants beneath you. You’re content to just lay there on top of him, spent and happy. Karkat was probably not so happy to be forced to lay in his copious amounts of material but you don’t really care right now. He’ll have to get used to it eventually, being your personal pail and all.


End file.
